hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Nymeria
History Anti-Coalition Activity Darth Nymeria was found by Nes Ceru in a wealthy family who hated her. Her anger that she masked behind a smile and sensitivity to the Force convinced him to train her. She favored lightsaber daggers and was more elegant then her other apprentice, Darth Alghul. She became an assassin for Nes during The Apocalypse War. After Nes' death and her betrayal by Alghul, she sided with the Coalition briefly and was the puppet master behind Zack Sigurdson's death. Mortis Tournament She then vanished and trained on her own. During this time, she began to embrace and understand the ideals of lightsiders, while still believing in the core roots of the Sith ways. She fought at a tournament held on Mortis by The Family, and lost her right arm to Aurora Ferran, but proceeded to continue one-armed until she was crowned victor and Dark Lady of The Sith after allowing her partner to die at the hands of Aurora and then defeating, and sparing, the Jedi. Afterwards, she became far friendlier with the lightsiders, and even helped them a few times, much to this dismay and disgust of other Sith. The Shade Sith She formed an order known as the Shade Sith, or Shades, which consisted of Darksiders who wished for peace and knowledge, rather than conquest and war. She became like a mother to her students, as many were estranged from families and former masters. She took an oath that she would have no biological children, as her students were already like that to her. She personally trained Kensa Gev and Neil Kenway, the former becoming her second in command, and the latter the primary enforcer for the order. Personality and Traits Nymeria is very calm in all situations, and some would call her cold. She is a great fighter and powerful force user. She is known to often seduce her victims and kill them before doing anything. She prefers sneaking around to a head on assault, and those who look for her usually wind up with a dagger in their back. After the defeat of Nes, Nymeria worked for a time with his heir, Darth Alghul, and his master, Kcaz Nosdrugis. She was eventually betrayed by them and helped the Coalition defeat Alghul at The Battle of Victoria. She then stayed on Hellcat Squadran's base for a time, and, behind the strings, kicked the chain of events that led to the death of Zack Sigurdson. Afterwards, she vanished and became more friendly to lightsider ideals, even going so far as to desire peace between the two sides and try to become friends with lightsiders. It is known that afterwards, she form The Shade Sith Order, a specific sect of Sith that she taught her beliefs. Around her followers, she is a good teacher and master, and is like a mother to all of her students and followers, and refers to them as her children, and those who follow her tend to stay. The few times some have turned traitor, she would execute the, albeit sadly. She is known to have an aura about her that attracts things that wish to mate with her. Everything from snakes to wampas have attempted to take her as a mate. To other humans, and even some non-humans, she can be quite seductive and charming, while retaining her old coldness at times. She is known to be more emotional then before, and has shown what some may call her true side to only a few individuals. Nymeria, after attaining a mechanical arm, retained her dagger-based fighting style while also adopting a Makashi oriented style of fighting, which she mixed with Soresu, Juyo, and Shii-Cho. Gallery Nymeria2.jpg|Nymeria in her Dark Lady attire. Nymeria3.jpg|Nymeria in one of her common civilian outfits. Nymeria4.jpg|The Dark Lady executes a traitor. Nymeria5.jpg|Nymeria's lightsaber daggers. Nymeria6.JPG|Nymeria's lightsaber, which supports her Makashi fighting form. Nymeria7.jpg|Nymeria's hat, which she wears normally when traveling. Nymeria8.jpg|Nymeria in her chambers on Shade Sith base. Category:Main Characters